<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Bards in Courtship by theoddling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041462">Young Bards in Courtship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling'>theoddling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by The Sound of Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is 16 going on 17, and Valdo Marx is the older boy on campus who claims he's just trying to look out for him, one bard to another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Bards in Courtship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes an invisible bunny nibbles at your brain, humming The Sound of Music.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come now, Julian dear. You need me,” Valdo purred, sliding a hand around his young companion’s shoulders. “Someone older and wiser to show you around, look out for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh please Marx,” Jaskier sneered incredulously, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am practically an adult after all, and you’re still just as much a student of the Bardic College as I am.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but <i>I</i> am nearly eighteen. You’re still only sixteen, practically a baby. Easy prey for these cads and rogues.” Valdo’s pearly white smile bordered on condescending.</p>
<p>“I am nearly seventeen.” Jaskier ducked out of the close hold his fellow bard had him in.</p>
<p>“You are completely unprepared for the real world sweetheart,” the tone was softer now, cajoling. “I am merely trying to protect you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Maybe you’re right,” he said, his voice hitching and a single tear rolling down his cheek. “I know I’m being naïve. I just…” he trailed off and let himself cry.</p>
<p>Quickly Valdo gathered him into his chest, a hand coming up to softly stroke Jaskier’s chestnut hair. “Shh, it’s alright Julian, it’s alright.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to perform at the showcase. I wrote a song especially for it, for you,” the younger man sobbed.</p>
<p>Valdo froze. “You…you wrote me a song?”</p>
<p>As fast as lightning, Jaskier had slipped from Valdo’s grasp and darted just out of reach. “See, and Professor Wilder said I couldn’t act,” he laughed. “I can’t believe you fell for that weepy-eyed innocent act.”</p>
<p>“Julian…” Valdo sighed. “You’re being ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to stop me from going to the showcase and being the best one there.”</p>
<p>“And what if you fall flat on your face? What if you freeze up again?” Valdo lunged forward and seized his hand, trying to pull him back.</p>
<p>“I…what are…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaskier snapped, feeling the flush of remembered humiliation burn hot across his face and neck.</p>
<p>“I was there when you tried to sing in that tavern. I was the one who dragged you back to the dorm after you tried to drown your sorrows, or maybe just yourself, in bad ale. I kept you away from that scumbag Gene…I really am trying to look out for you Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Jaskier turned, feeling staggered when he found himself starring into forest green eyes that were welling with unshed tears. Reluctantly, he let himself be drawn closer.</p>
<p>“Valdo…I…” He leaned in, slumping his body against the other bard’s, sighing and looking down toward the ground. “You’re right. I really have been depending on you. And I haven’t thanked you for everything you’ve done for me since I came to Oxenfurt.”</p>
<p>“Julian…Jaskier…” Valdo gently caressed his cheek, a sound almost a moan passing his lips when Jaskier leaned even further into it. “You don’t owe me a thank you. I did it because I…I…”</p>
<p>Suddenly he crashed his lips to Jaskier’s, curving him backward as his hands roamed and groped at whatever he could touch. Jaskier’s hands rose up to tangle into short, dark curls, sky blue eyes fluttering shut with a sigh. The pair of them groaned almost simultaneously, desperately pressing closer as if they could merge their bodies into one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>